The Dawn of the heroes, the rise of the devil
by ledochorz
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman last resort, who is the one that he really want to save? Enjoy. Chapter 9 complete.
1. The dawn

I do not Own Oregairu, Its belong to Wataru Watari, Feel Studio and Ponkan 8.

Then again, sorry for grammar mistake, I will fix it later.

=================================Enjoy===============================.

**The Dawn of the heroes, the rise of the devil**

Chapter 0

Tyrant King…

One of the antagonists' in a fairy tale. Being deceived by others, being the fool and being betrayed. Many people usually hate the antagonist's character because of their bad deeds.

Initially my old self tended to hate this kind of character because I wanted to be a hero. However, my recent self now has some similarity with the Tyrant King. So, I do not hate his character anymore.

In fact I feel pity for him, the pity stemming from all the bad things that people have done to him.

Talking about becoming a hero….actually, what is a hero?

Being strong? Having a sense of Justice? Power? Charisma?

Willing to sacrifice themselves for another's sake?

I do not know nor understand anything about becoming a hero.

Wait, I think I forgot something. Oh…right!

The hero _must_ be handsome and kind.

Yeah! He needs to have a handsome face and a kind nature like…hmm, what's his name again? I think is rhymes with potato. Potato, bento, natto, veto, kendo…oh, Hayato! Hayama Hayato! Yes, maybe like Hayama Hayato. Good willed, nice figure, always fulfilling the expectations and is liked by everyone. Yeah! Hayato-kun daisuki~~~yea.

Except me.

I HATE HIM.

I hate him from the bottom of my heart. I hate his guts, I hate his fake personality. Being a good person, everyone's favourite man with a sense of kindness. I _hate_ all that about him. He lives in lies.

NEMESIS…

This is the suitable term for describing my relationship with Hayama Hayato. He once said that he wanted me to become his equal. Same hierarchy and at the top, like him. In other words, he looks at me differently from anyone else. Mostly, people are attracted to his good traits and he becomes friendly to everyone.

But, what made him hate me? He hate my guts, he hates the person name Hikigaya Hachiman, not because of my handsomeness but because of the way I solve problems. His ability is more towards that of persuasion and playing peacekeeper. While my ability is provocation and the destruction of friendshi. So, he as a hero had declared that I am his enemy. Actually, what is the heroes' enemy? Monster? Evil? Devil? Or King Tyrant?

Talking about monsters…people that I know always define me as a "Monster of Logic, Monster of Reasons, and Dead eyes fish monster".

Wait…wait a minute, that last one is frustrating and that description of a monster is not evil enough and _I_ by nature am not born as a monster.

Damn you, Yukinoshita Yukino.

By the way, Hayama Hayato's decisions are always contradicting with mine. However, there is one thing that we agree on. We both hate each other.

So, let it be. It's not like I'll lose my money or my life if anyone hates me. A lifetime of being rejected has trained me to become strong in heart and has built a protected wall around me.

Anyway, let's come back to the situation that we are facing now.

So, Mr. Hero, what could you do in this situation? From the back of Hayama Hayato, I knew that he is terribly scared right now. Afraid. _Terrified_. The shaking of his body is akin to him being trapped in a freezer. Any normal person will act like that if their life is in danger.

Why, you ask? It's because in this very classroom, one man has intruded and is planning to kill the people of this class.

That man is equipped with small gun a.k.a pistol. From my observation, the pistol that is being held by that man is from the Glock series hand gun. That type of gun usually used by security and defence forces such as police and military officers. Source: Me. I, as a player of first person shooting games should know this general fact. If I am not mistaken, the bullet of that gun is small but can kill instantly if shot from near range or aimed at the fatal place such as head or heart.

"This gonna hurt a bit I guess…" I muttered to myself.

I am used to being hurt, well, mostly mental abuse and I had once been involved in a car accident. Well back to the situation that I am facing now. Most of the students are now in a bad state of mind. Most of them, especially the girls are crying, they are begging for their lives and now we are ordered to move to the back of classroom.

Except for five people, which are Hayama Hayato, Miura Something, Kasomething Saki, and Hiratsuka sensei.

"I hate the blonde! I hate the silver! And I hate that lab coat! That man had shouted when he entered my class.

Hey mister, do I care if you hate those things!…..is what I want to say but I am not brave enough to say directly to that gorilla like body. And then he started shouting orders…which lead us to our current situation.

Oh, I almost forgot to introduce our criminal-san here. From physical observation, I strongly believe that he is a man. He has a very tough body, like a body builder, has short black hair, a handsome face (what the heck was that out of place) and is wearing a sleeveless green singlet along with a pair of cargo pants.

Eh? Something is not right here. Ahem, sensei. Why did your drool drip down there? Are you really that desperate to have a man in your life? There are many nice guys out there. Just throw out your coat, wear some nice and girly clothes and I will definitely fall to you. Oopss… I mean, many men will fall for you. This woman is almost near her expiry date so it's no wonder she's desperate like hell.

Whatever, I'll just let her be.

While that Miura is clinging tightly to Hayato and gritting her teeth, small drops of tears appear at the edge of her eyes. Meanwhile Kawasomething Saki is panicking about the dinner and her own sibling. I can hear her whispering like "Taishi…Ka-chan…sorry I can't make you dinner today…"

Totsuka is looking the other way and is now facing me with a pledge in his teary eyes.

"Hachiman…save me…"

Oh my dear Totsuka…I really want to save you, I pray that I have the power to evoke my alter ego by using the pistol to shoot my head and call out PERSONA! But well, it's impossible. DAMN! What can I do? What_should_ I do?

I don't have superpowers like those guys in the smallville series or avengers. My body is totally vulnerable to weapons. Being immune to rejections does not mean that my body is invincible.

Sweat overflows from my face. In my mind right now I tried to simulate the best solution for this crisis. Minimal risk, minimal effect, if can avoid it! It is not like I want to save all the students in this class. They are not even my friends, so what do I need to care about? I only care about Totsuka and that little dumb, air head bun hair over there, Yuigahama Yui.

Speaking of the devil, Yui is now holding the end of my uniform with her body shivering like hell. She's now crying and saying something like…

"Hikki…Sable…Sable….I don't want to die…help, _please_ someone!"

Oi, oi Yuigahama, I'm not your dog you know? Tch.

Put that aside, that man has begun moving to Hayama.

Aiming his gun at Hayato's head he then smiles.

Before he could pull the trigger of the gun, a strong wind blew into our class. The force of the wind sends paper and pencils scattering across the classroom noisily.

Today is quite a windy day I guess.

But, wait…wind. Yes, that is it!

The wind has made me realize something which is…

"_The window_."

Windows…

Come from many types and varieties, mostly made from glass, and have many shapes such as square, circle even trapezium. Used by buildings and also by vehicles such as cars or trucks. School buildings especially, this school used the slide type windows, so it is easy for wind to blow into the class.

Other usage of the windows is to act as an emergency door or emergency exit. Good girls and good boys should not jump out from windows without any reasons especially when you are above 3rd floor! Remember that! Wait…what the heck that I'm thinking here.

By the way, for me, I don't want to choose either one.

A smile appears on my lips.

It's time to use my own resolution.

"If the hero doesn't come, the devil shall arise." I mumble to myself again.

I loosen Yuigahama's grip from my uniform. She looks shocked because of my sudden and unexpected action.

Then I proceed to walk forward towards the criminal-san.

That man then aims his gun towards me.

"I didn't say that you could come here." The man warns me, cocking his gun aggressively and turning the barrel towards me.

I lift up both of my hands in a surrender sign.

While smiling, I said this:

"You hate them right?

His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to ask.

"What do you mean?"

He takes the bait. How easy it is to fool him.

"Then how about we make it a little more tragic?

A devilish smile appears once again on my face.

Now, I am in the centre of attention. The classroom's atmosphere becomes as silent as a desert, only the sound of the wind being able to be heard.

Most of the students are staring at me with a shocked expression. Don't worry guys this not gonna be long, I will finish it as soon as possible.

That man puts down his gun down, his posture relaxing.

"Tragic? What are you talking about?

It is time reveal the ace up my sleeve.

"Well, being shot by a gun is not a tragic enough. So how about you put some EXTRA effort to fulfil your desires? How about breaking some bones or crushing some skulls? It could become something interesting. Look, here we are at the third floor, the height and the design of this building is enough to kill someone. I suggest that if you want to kill them, then how about killing them in front of the windows? That way, other people could see a fantastic view of the death, like having the brain splatter everywhere or something more than that. How about that sir?"

"Oh! Is that so…oh my. You are brilliant. That sounds great!"

That man starts to laugh like a being who has been possessed by the devil. But I am not that afraid. '_Please don't worry sir_' I think to myself bitterly. '_The real devil is here_.'

"Hey you, how do you propose to set this up?" The man asks me curiously.

It's time for the finishing move.

"I advise you to find a suitable place to drop off your target, hmm, let's say from that window. How about you go over to check it?

I use my finger and point to the windows to the left of the classroom.

That man begins walking to the windows gleefully, an insane smile marring his handsome features.

Then, I walk to Hiratsuka sensei and whisper into her ears.

"Sensei, you're right. I can't save the person that I want to save anymore. Because…I cannot save even myself."

Her eyes widen.

Then, I dash towards the man like the footballer in Eyeshield 21 and tackle him out of the windows with all my strength.

But…

To push someone that was bigger than me, requires me to have enough force and weight.

Yes, I needed a load.

Thus, using my body as a load, I ram him with all my strength and send both of us flying out of the classroom windows.

That man shouts in anger, cursing me with a string of expletives. "Damn you!" The sound of his screams are drowned out by the roar of the wind as gravity drags us down.

The time becomes slower for a moment….

And then…

THUD. CRACKKK.

I hear the shattering of my bones as my body hits the ground with all the force of a sledgehammer. Pain shoots through me, and my world starts to spin.

My vision becomes blurry and is blotted with red.

I think I have experienced this feeling before, so feeling this for a second time doesn't make me as surprised as it should have been.

Shifting my eyes to the left I could see that the man's head is twisted into a funny position.

His face is tilted upwards, blank eyes staring at the back of his body.

Realizing that the man is dead, I whispered in satisfaction.

"It's my win…"

My voice is empty and hollow, the sound ringing in my ears like the lonely chime of the Notre dame.

"God…why is it getting so cold now?"

I speak to no one and realize that I cannot even move anymore. I was paralysed. To make matters worse, I sense something cold flowing out from the back of my head and from under me. It's getting hard to breathe, my breaths getting shorter and shorter.

So, is this the end?

Not a bad though….it's like a fairy tale. And for once…I am the hero.

Some lines from the anime that I've watched appear in my mind.

"_If you want to die, die after you have saved 10 lives."_

I am smiling again because I have saved more than that. Much, much more.

Not long before I started to lose my consciousness, I hear someone calling out to me.

"Hikki!"

It's dark…

So…

_Did I die_?

=============================END=================================

Thanks for reading.

Review if you like (^_^)

Editing credits goes to JinOuga.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

I do not Own Oregairu, It is belong to Wataru Watari, Feel Studio and Ponkan 8.

Another thing is, I cannot stop write even I want to. So please bear for a while for my numerous grammar mistakes. Tehe. Also, this chapter will change after I finishing the true chapter.

This is just a very short chapter.

=================================Enjoy===============================.

Synopsis of the story before….

A man enters the class 2-C and plans to kill the students and teacher by using a handgun.

Hikigaya Hachiman, tries to stop that man by using his own solution which resulted in both of them flying out of the 3rd floor. The man died and Hikigaya Hachiman is saved but he is in very bad shape. Here's the spoiler! He is now comatose and being treated at Intensive Care Unit.

**Isshiki Iroha Arc: : The World without Him**

Bored, silent, empty…and sad…

That were the feelings that emerged from the heart of Isshiki Iroha.

She has changed completely. From a happy go lucky Kouhai, she's now a gloomy person. A mere shadow of her former self. Her friends have realized the drastic changes in her. She cannot give the smile of the old Iroha anymore. Her smile has dulled. Like tarnished silver, it doesn't gleam as brightly as before. Her smiles are no longer as sweet as they had once been.

The reason of this is mainly because of the incident that happened several days ago. Her senpai, Hikigaya Hachiman had jumped out of the windows of his classroom. Outsiders will say that his actions is just that of another ordinary suicide. However that is a lie. Isshiki knows well enough that her senpai will not do something that dangerous for no reason. From the rumours that she had heard, the reason for Hachiman to jump from the windows was solely to prevent an insane man from killing his classmates and his teacher.

Isshiki Iroha is trying to act as cheerful as usual today, but she can't. Every time she tries to smile and laugh, the face of Hachiman appears in her mind.

His smile…

His praise…

His words…

His gentle side….

She reminisces of the time when everyone was happy. When _he_ was happy.

"It hurts senpai…"

"Why did you…why must you…?"

Secretly, she cried when she was alone at the school. During her lunch break, she cried her eyes out on the rooftop.

At that place…

The place where she secretly listened to the sacred words that left his mouth.

"I just want something genuine…"

The pure wish from someone that have always hid behind a façade of indifference and cruelty as a method to solv a problem.

Because of that small wish, Isshiki Iroha does not even hesitate to confess her feelings to Hayama Hayato, even while knowing that she would have been rejected. She would never give up. She too, wishes something genuine. Something that is real, the true behind fakes. She could tell that she can move in the right direction if he is around.

Because…

He is always there…for her…

He is always giving her a hand….

Even though it is not his style to get involved with others.

Whether it is ridiculous or not, he is always with her.

Giving her some advice…providing comfort when she needs it…

And even works very hard for her sake.

Without even her realizing it, a person name Hikigaya Hachiman has become a part of her life.

Less than a lover…

More than a friend…

In other words…

A Brother…

It's the most suitable terms for describing her relationship with Hikigaya Hachiman.

Born as the only child in her family, she never knew what having siblings felt like. But, the interaction between them makes her think that this is what being siblings is really all about. However she has started to want more. Her teasing him, and her act of being a spoiled child only to him has become the routine.

It has been long time since she's dreamt about someone who could give her the warmth of family. She was lonely. Because of that she tried to seek something that could free her from her loneliness. She started to seek Hayama. She thinks that his sparkling personality could free her from that chain of loneliness and despair.

But now…

She does not think that her feelings towards Hayama Hayato are love.

It is something different.

Respect? No.

Like? No.

It is just admiration to his nobility, not love.

She had known it; she has finally found the things that she wanted from all this time.

However, just as she was about to reach out and grasp it…

It was gone.

That is what makes her even more upset. It is more hurt than rejection. The thought of losing Hikigaya is something that would hurt more than being stabbed by a thousand knives.

She cannot stop her feelings.

She…cannot stop falling for him.

"_Suki Desu_…" (love you)

"_Daisuki Desu_…" (I love you)

"**Daisuki Desu Senpai**!" (I love you, senpai)

The words spill out of her mouth, the only audience being the empty rooftop. She is alone. That was her true feelings, the emotion growing so hot in her chest that she can't contain it anymore.

She is deeply in love with him.

If there is still a chance, someday…She will tell him her feelings.

She prays that the chance will come again.

This time, she will grasp it so tightly that it wouldn't be able to disappear.

That second chance…

Will it come?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that here a little salt in injured.

I cannot make myself to hate this kouhai. She is cute and energetic. Oh, sorry for Yukinon and Yui shipper.

As usual, Hate or Like are always welcome to comment. (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not Own Oregairu, It is belong to Wataru Watari, Feel Studio and Ponkan 8.

Another thing is, I cannot stop write even I want to. So please bear for a while for my numerous grammar mistakes. Tehe.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hayato POV**

"_Damn"_

The first word that is appears in Hayama Hayato's mind right now. The barrel of gun is right in front of him. In this situation, what could he do to save his life?

…Nothing…

He could do nothing to save his own life. That is the real fact.

His body is trembling and numb. His mind is begun to blank. He feels hopeless. Now he just waits for a bullet to penetrate his skull.

**-Pray &amp; Miracle-**

Only prayer and miracle could save him from this situation. He closed his eyes. The time around him feel really slower than usual.

Then…

The winds blowing into the classroom and that make paper sheet scattered everywhere. One of the paper sheets flying at the intruder face.

With growling, that man angrily removes that paper from his face.

Opening his eyes Hayama Hayato looks at the man directions.

"_It's looks like that was my last luck"_

Hayama Hayato muttering to himself.

"_I'm sorry Yumiko"_

Then he facing Yumiko Miura and gives a bitter smile.

Not long after that, he heard someone footsteps from behind him.

The man then chance the direction of his gun to the person that comes to them.

Hayama Hayato instantly looks at behind him and find out that, the person that come to them is the person that he despised most.

"The Monster of reason, Hikigaya Hachiman".

He really knows that guy.

The guy that always keep his priority below others.

The guy that will do anything to get the most suitable solution for solving the problem.

Not a guy at heroic side, but more know at devilish side.

"Monster of reason….."

He never regret about his action even though he will be hated or hurt.

For him, it was not a big deal.

It is same like the Tobe-Ebina case, he blurt out his nonsense confession.

Not even a bit of guilty or depression was shows at his face.

Before that, the Sagami case that bring almost all student in Sagami clique hate him...

he still not change...

no.. he doesn't want to change...

….he has nothing to lose…

"Why did he come here?"

"Did he want to die?"

Multiple questions start to appear from Hayama Hayato mind.

The reason Hikigaya Hachiman appearances behind him were something beyond his expectations.

But, whatever the reasons it is he knew that something bad will going to happen.

As usual, Hikigaya Hachiman blurt out something nonsense. The conversation between he and that man ended with that man walking to the windows.

**-Provocation and manipulations-**

That the strategy only Hikigaya Hachiman could use.

Walking to the in front row of classroom, Hikigaya seems to blurting another nonsense thing to Hiratsuka sensei.

Then….Hayama Hayato widening his eyes….

His classmate a.k.a his rival is dash to the back of the criminal…

Both of them drop out from the classroom instantly.

"no, Hikitani."

Hayato mind were in shock state due to Hikigaya's actions.

He never thinks that Hikigaya Hachiman will do something like that.

….another self-sacrificing…

"No! Hikki!"

That was the Yuigahama Yui scream.

"No…no..no…noooo!"

She looks panic and rushed to the windows, looking below, closing her mouths then, she screams.

"Hikki!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry guys, I will start serious next chapter, I don't want to promise anything.

But believe me, something sweeeet will happen next chapter.

**Next chapter: Totsuka Arc**

-like or hate reviews as usual. (^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Totsuka Arc

* * *

_He is still fighting…  
_  
_Fighting for his life._

I promise that I will never give up.

He will return no matter what.

You will…right, Hachiman…?

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yahallo!" The girl greeted. While her voice seemed cheerful, he could hear the occasional deep breath in her normally smooth delivery. If that wasn't a dead giveaway, he didn't know what was. "Sai-chan! Good luck for tomorrow's tournament!"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, thank you Komachi-chan."

"I'm sorry that I can't cheer for you tomorrow, Sai-chan."

"Don't worry about that…I mean, it can't be helped right?"

There was a pause over the line, and Totsuka held the cord of the phone tightly.

"Yes…" Komachi muttered under her breath. "It can't be helped…"

"Erm…k-komachi? What's wrong?"

He heard her swallow thickly and did the same. "N-No! It's nothing…" She said.

The silence was deafening. Totsuka tried to think of something, _anything_–

"How is he?" The words escaped without his permission. "How's his condition…?"

Komachi chuckled weakly, as if expecting him to ask and said: "His heart beat is stable but…"

"But?"

"They…they don't know when he will wake up. The doctor says that is already good news in its own right but–"

"Is that so?" Totsuka cut in hurriedly, his heart pounding with fear. He didn't want to hear this. Not now, not _ever_. "Ja, I'll see you soon Komachi-chan."

Closing his phone with a loud snap that echoed throughout his room, Totsuka hugged his pillow tightly, willing the horrible feeling in his chest to go away. The pain subsided a little, but he could still feel it's presence.

"Hachiman…why did you do it?" He murmured.

"Please wake up…"

_Please…_

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman.

A person that was very important to Totsuka Saika. Is_ still_ important to Totsuka Saika.

A good person who could not be honest with himself. Totsuka knew from the start that he was (is) one of the few good men that will ever walk the earth. He puts others before himself. No matter how much he tried to deny it, Hachiman cared for others first and his self; second. Saika could prove it a million times over, but the most recent of his exploits came to mind first.

Hikigaya Hachiman, the seemingly cold and horrible boy, used his own methods to ensure success and managed to make Sagami accept the Presidential seat. His 'help' was not without consequence though, because most of Sagami's fans now hated him with a passion.

Oh, and how could he forget? The Tobe-Ebina case, the case where he is threw himself to the dogs by faking a confession. He had just done it like there was nothing wrong with throwing yourself onto the path of an incoming truck. It was nothing to him. The case was wrapped up neatly, with a nice red bow as a finisher.

But yet again, the consequences for his actions come back to haunt him. His relationship with Yukinoshita Yukino and Yuigahama Yui began to crumble before his very eyes, wilting away like a drying flower.

But Totsuka knew that whatever happened to Hachiman, he would take his side _every single time_ and support him with all his strength purely because…

_I want to know him more…_

_I want him to depend on me more…_

_Please Hachiman, can you depend on me more?_

His mind flashes back to when Hikigaya made a confused face when Miura requested the service club's help.

"Totsuka…I need your help right now…please." He had said.

And now. Now, Hikigaya Hachiman was asking for help again. Saika knew in his heart that even as Hachiman lay on the sterile hospital bed, eyes unblinking, he was still crying out for help. And Saika vowed to answer his call.

_Yes, I will help you Hachiman._

_You can count on me...  
_

* * *

"Attention all participants, the quarterfinal round will start in 10 minutes. Please be on standby at the designated court, thank you!"

The crowd surrounding the court cheered madly.

"Ouji! Gambare!" (Prince! Keep working!) They chanted, Totsuka's fans swooning when the boy in question answered their call with a huge smile.

"Hai! Gambarimasu!" (Yes, I will!) He pumped his fist into the air, drawing several loud sighs from the crowd. His smile dazzled his fans into submission but they all quieted down when the announcer's voice reverberated through the court.

"The singles open tournament of Chiba Prefecture will now begin! Quarterfinal round start!"

* * *

Totsuka Saika was under extreme pressure right now. His energy had run out and he could feel his legs wobbling. There wasn't much time left. But…he couldn't give up here. Hachiman didn't sacrifice himself for nothing!

"I. will. win." He vowed, teeth biting into his bottom lip.

Totsuka could never face him again if he lost. He'd sworn that he would win the tournament and become the representative of Chiba!

As he body reacted to each return of the ball, his mind wandered back into the depths of his memories…and soon enough, the half-time bell rang and he was heading back to the stands. His friends eyed him with worry from behind the tall green fence. Yui seemed to fidget for a few moments before standing up from her seat and went to greet him.

"Sai-chan, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm fine Yui-chan. Don't worry." The exhaustion in his voice made them both cringe.

_No…I still can make it!_

"Please don't pressure yourself too much, or you will turn into a dead corpse with dead fish eyes for the rest of your life." A voice deadpanned. Yui turned in surprise and pouted when she saw Yukino's neutral expression. She hit her on the arm lightly only to receive an annoyed look. The annoyance faded into a grimace when she realized how distasteful her joke must have been.

"That's so mean Yukinon! Hikki is n-not a corpse! He's still alive!" The girl cried out.

"But that's does not change the fact that he is comatose and unlikely to wake up soon."

The harshness behind the words made the two teens flinch. But when Yui looked up to rebut her statement, she felt her body freeze. Yukinoshita looked pained, as if every word she said stabbed at her like rusty forks, and it was then that Yuigahama realized that her friend was just putting on a brave face.

"Yukinon…." She murmured, reaching out to grasp the edge of her shirt.

"Don't worry Yukinoshita-san, Yui-chan, I will be alright, see?" Totsuka cut through the suddenly depressing atmosphere. He was relieved when they turned to him with small grins of gratefulness, and he was glad that they had at least stopped worrying about him.

And then–

"It is as lord Totsuka said, so milady Yukinoshita and Yuigahama need not fret too much."

The blustery voice made all of them sigh simultaneously.

(Zaimokuza saved the day…as usual?)

* * *

His sun kissed skin was slick with sweat, and Totsuka felt his eyebrows pinch when he eyed the tennis ball in his shaky hands.

_This is it_. _My final shot. If I lose now, it'll all be over._

He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his rattled nerves. The court was silent, save for the occasional whimper of the wind. He could feel his friend's eyes on him, their gazes burning a hole into his back. Swallowing, Totsuka prayed to whatever god that was willing to listen to him right now.

"Ne…Yukinon. Sai-chan is gonna be fine. R-Right?"

"Who knows? All we can do is hope that he overcomes the battle within himself."

And then the ball was flying. All eyes watched in anticipation as it was pulled down by the force of gravity; falling and falling…

_This serve is everything to me.  
_  
_Please….make it happen!_

With a loud roar, he brought his racket down and swung.

.

.

.

"Woah! Did you see that Hayato!?"

"It's the same serve that Hikitani-kun used that day!"

"So cooool! Go! Go! Totsuka-KUN!"

Tobe cheered wildly, his hands flailing about like a rabid monkey who was had eaten too many bananas. Beside him, his friend smiled in relief.

"Yeah, I saw it. That was really his serve, huh?"

A small grin appeared on his dashing face.

"Who knew Hachiman serves had such power?" He chuckled. "Using the wind as the tool to manipulate the direction of the ball is really just…"

"Yes, you're right Hayama-san. It was a serve invented by that _thing_ after all."

"But honestly though…it feels more like cheating than a skill."

A sigh.

"He's really infecting people with that disgusting virus of his. What a rotten skill to have."

The statement came from none other than Yukinoshita, who drew several amused looks from the people surrounding her.

"But that's not bad thing. You're so foul mouthed, Yukinoshita-san."

Shockingly enough, Yumiko Miura had been the one who rebutted Yukinoshita's statement. She glared at the chilling look sent her way and huffed.

"Hikitani's serve huh…Funny, why do I suddenly feel so assured?"

Yumiko smiled softly.

And then–

"Match set. Winner, Totsuka Saika!"

* * *

"Urm Mr. Totsuka, you do not need to fetch the ball, our field assistance will do it."

"Don't worry; I only wanted to take this ball only…can I?"

"It's…not that you can't…but…"

Totsuka Saika gazed up at him with pitiful eyes, the gesture melting the frigid man in moments.

"O...k...ok...you can have it."

"Thanks you!" The boy chirped. Slowly walking away, Totsuka held the ball to his chest and gazed upon his prize softly. His eyes prickled with unshed tears, and he began to sniffle.

_Thanks for everything_

You have helped me once again…

Thank you, Hachiman…

A lone tear found its way down his cheek.

* * *

**Day of the -Semifinal round-**

* * *

"Good luck today Sai-chan!"

"Yes, Yui-chan!"

.

.

"15-love!"

His arm whipped the ball back to his oppenent, the muscles protesting painfully against the movement. Heart pounding in his ears, Saika pushed himself to his limits.

"30-love!"

And then–

"40-love!"

And finally…

"Game!" The announcer yelled, his voice soon overshadowed by the crowd.

"Game, first set to Totsuka Saika!"

The winner of the match beamed at the crowd, making his fan club swoon and melt underneath the cuteness that was Totsuka. Yukino snorted, and Yuigahama just giggled at the display. The court was allowed a fifteen minute break before the game was in session once more.

Totsuka let his body flow with the rythem, sending the ball back with strength that belied his small stature. And all the while, his mind wandered to that little dark corner at the back of his mind again.

_"Ne! Ne! Hachiman!"_

"_What is it Totsuka?" The boy replied with a scary smile._

_"Why did you always use Kaidoh Kaoru as your player in this game?"_

_"Why? That's easy." He said. "He reminds me a little of myself."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, if you are watching The Prince of Tennis anime, you'll know what I'm talking about."_

_"Haaa…Another anime character." Totsuka smiled playfully. "I forgot that you and Zaimokuza liked this anime stuff."_

_Hikigaya held his hand up in a stop gesture, making the boy flinch._

"Another reason for my choice… is because of his skill."

_"Skill?"_

_"Yes, that Snake Shot and Boomerang Snake skill. Both are useful in single and double matches. Snake shot is good for draining an opponent's energy while the Boomerang Snake is a special skill that when the shot is swerves out of bounds, around the net pole, it rebounds." (3)_

_The boy laughed evilly and mashed the buttons to form his devastating attack._

_"Here, this is Snake Shot! Take this Zaimokuza!" The character on the screen flew back, but then it was on its feet again, coming back with a vengeance. The smile transformed into a smirk._

_"Now for the finishing move, Boomerang snake!"_

_**– Game Over! – **__The words flashed._

"_Waaaah! Cruel! You're so cruel Hachiman!"_

_Zaimokuza whined from the opposite side of the gaming machine. Saika giggled cutely and looked at Hikigaya with admiration shining in his beautiful eyes. "Cool!" He said with glee. "So if I learn that move, I'll be unstoppable?"_

_"No. That's wrong Totsuka." Came the reply._

_"Huh? What do you mean Hachiman?" When there was no answer, Totsuka pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "Boo. You are so mean nowadays you know"._

_The boy laughed weakly and scratched the back of his head. "Well, It just that…"_

_"Hmm? Just what?"_

_"It is nearly impossible to execute this skill repeatedly because it requires the player to constantly predict the enemy's next move. And we can't do that every time! The spinning of the ball is just insane sometimes. Bah, it's just like life. Such a crappy game (2)."_

_Totsuka hummed thoughtfully as he contemplated the cynical words. "If that's what you think, then I will show you Hachiman!" He declared soulfully. "That I can master this skill!"_

_"What…? Er, well, I would like to see it with both of my eyes one day. Good luck with that, Totsuka."_

_"I will Hachiman. Hehehe. And then…."_

_"Then…?"_

_"When I manage to learn it and use it perfectly…will y-you like to play doubles with me?"_

_"That's ….ano…urmm…"_

_Hikigaya Hachiman's flushed dark red and started fidgeting nervously. He cleared his throat._

_"Okay…I guess." He said._

_"So, it's a promise right?"_

_"Yes, I promise."_

Months have passed since that day, and he was still captivated by the Boomerang Snake skill. Totsuka Saika always practices secretly for his special skill. Months have passed, but his training had not brought him any closer to his goal. However, his reaction speed towards the ball are much faster than before. He was ready to challenge Hachiman in single game, in order to show how much he had grown.

But…

Not before he could send out his challenge–

Hikigaya Hachiman sacrificed himself.

Right in front of Totsuka's eyes.

_Hachiman. Hachiman. No. No. NoNoNoNo!_

Terror flooding through him, he slammed his racket at the incoming tennis ball. It rocketed to the far corner of the court, and his opponent raced for it; but…

"Game, Set, Match!" A voice hollered.

Lifting his cap, Totsuka smiled weakly at the cheering crowd.

X

**Chiba Open Tournament: Day of the Final Round**

X

"Game, first set, Totsuka Saika"

"Game, second set, Jumanji Ryuji"

"One – all, new sets"

.

.

.

_The ball…I can see it! It's heading straight towards me!_

_Now, take this…_

Totsuka reared his arm back and put all his strength into the next swing, his body humming with adrenaline and tension.

_Boomerang snake!_

Time slowed to a crawl, and all eyes strained to focus on the spinning ball, the object flung from one side of the court to another. The crowd gaped at the scene before them. The ball seemed to be heading for the left corner of the opponent's court at first, but then, is shifted off course and veered to the right. The ball hit the ground with a loud 'smack' before spinning out of the court. All was silent. It was soon broken by the obnoxious yells of delight erupting from the stands.

The announcer felt his hands trembling. "Love, 40!"

"What the hell was that?! Are you kidding me right now?!" Jumanji's shout was drowned out by the deafening chants of 'Saika Saika' from the stands. He glared at the referee fiercely.

"Wait! Wait! Referee! This move can't possibly be allowed can it? It's a goddamn foul!"

Unfortunately for the poor boy, he was just a minor character who would appear for a single chapter in the story. Thus, his cries were ignored and the referee shot a thumbs up toward a stunned Totsuka. Meanwhile, the forgotten boy bawled loudly.

"What! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

Thoroughly agitated by the display of blatant favoritism, the opponent glared angrily at the cute boy. With a menacing growl, he sent the fallen tennis ball flying back toward the other side of the court. But sadly, Saika was ready.

_Sorry Jumanji-san, thanks for playing with me, but I cannot lose. Especially not now._

_There is something that I_

_**have**__ to achieve._

_This is the finisher…_

_This serve is for you, Hachiman…!_

"Take this!"_  
_

.

.

"Game, set, match! Totsuka Saika, two sets to one, 6-2, 4-6, 6-0." The loud voice bellowed from the stands. "And the winner for the final Chiba Open is…Totsuka Saika from Soubu High!"

Applause rang out from all sides of the stadium, drowning the boy in question with shouts of joy and tears of happiness. Totsuka threw his arms up in the air, tears trickling down his face.

_I…I did it Hachiman!_

_I did it!_

_I…_

Watching the gleeful students bellow with joy, Totsuka suddenly felt a pang in his chest. It gnawed at him, and he should feel happy right now so why…?

Why did his heart feel so painful?

Why?

And then Totsuka Saika realized. That though he had kept his promise…his friend had not kept his.

"S-Sai-chan?" Yuigahama called from the stands in confusion when the boy started to shake, the action visible even from the distance. And then, she felt her heart shatter when a pain-filled cry erupted from the lonely victor, his face tilted towards the sky.

"Please come back…Hachiman." He begged. "You promised…!"

A stunned silence fell over the court as an earth shaking yell sent chills down their spine. Ignorant of their shock, Saika continued to mumble incoherently. He sobbed in the middle of the tennis court, his small form shivering under the too bright sun. Like a hopeless child which had lost their parents, Totsuka Saika let his sorrows fill the air.

_Please come back to my side again, Hachiman!_

* * *

(1)- Kaidoh Kaoru special skill – The Prince of Tennis

(2)- Keima Katsuragi – The World God Only Knows

(3)-Kaidoh Kaoru –skill wikia.

Phew, finish already, Totsuka Saika Arc is the most difficult part that I ever write. I really need to understand "tennis game term" in order to write this piece. Hope this goes well. Thank you very much to Jin0uga for the betas. Other than that if you find any mistake regarding the term or the style in this writing please, give some comment and argument on how to fix this. I'm still newbie in this.

It will take a while for another chapter; hope you could enjoy this for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiratsuka Shizuka POV**

_Part 1: Yumiko's resolve_

"Excuse me miss, but you're not allowed to park your car here."

"…..Sorry. I'll move it now."

.

.

.

The low purr of the engine died with one, final sputter as it came to a halt inside a parking lot. The driver of the sports car stepped out, flinching when the afternoon sun blinded her. Letting out a long sigh, she pulled out a small pack of cigarettes.

Shoving the box back when she'd placed one cig in her mouth, she lit up the cigarette and inhaled the cancerous smoke that spilled from the burning dregs of tobacco.

She repeated this action several times, inhaling and exhaling slowly.

"Hikigaya Hachiman…." She murmured. "So, that's your resolve..."

A loud ring from her cell phone stole her attention. She glanced at the screen, the caller ID stated as 'Yukinoshita Haruno' flashing repeatedly.

With a swipe of phone, she lifted the phone to her ears and said "Hello, Hiratsuka here."

She felt her eyebrows twitch when she heard a soft giggle from the other end of the line.

"Thank god you answered, Shizuka-chan!"

"I'm cutting the call now." She said tartly, not in the mood to be disturbed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Haruno interrupted hurriedly. "Shizuka-san, I just joking. Mou…why is everyone so short tempered nowadays? "

"What's the problem now? Please get straight to the point, I am quite exhausted right now."

A pause.

"Actually…can you tell me what happened at school today?" She asked, her voice taking a sombre note. "It seems like something…_interesting_ had happened."

"Why would you assume such a thing, Haruno?"

"That's because Yukino, Yui and Isshiki acted very weird today and Komachi-chan won't answer her phone!" The older of the Yukinoshita siblings whined into the phone, making the sensei grimace. "What happened, Shizuka-san? Tell me! Please! Please! Pleaseeeee!"

"Honestly Haruno, I don't think this has anything to do with you." Shizuka replied, folding her arms under her sizeable bosom.

"Mouuu! Just tell me already! What happened?!"

"…It's him."

"Huh? Who? Speak up, Shizuka-san!"

A tired sigh.

"This is regarding Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Oh! Whoa!" She cheered, pumping her fist into the air. "I totally knew that this had something to do with Hikigaya! No wonder Yukino seems so affected by it. Sooo…Did he do something like confess or even make himself yet another social sacrifice? Ohhh, this is so exciting! Spill the beans, Shizuka-san!"

"Neither. The boy sacrificed his own life."

Haruno froze in mid squeal. A dreadful feeling settled in her gut, and she swallowed weakly, not quite believing that statement. Whatever joke Hiratsuka was trying to pull on her, it wasn't really that funny.

Haruno giggled uneasily. "Don't joke about that kind of thing, Shizuka-san. It's not nice to say such things about your student, you know? And besides, it's impossible that Hikigaya would sacrifice himself in _that_ way. So, what really happened?"

Shizuka grunted, the grip on her phone tightening. "I'm not joking." She spat. "Hikigaya gave up his own life to save me and all students in class 2-F!"

The other woman gasped. "Impossible! That can't be true right? Answer me, Hiratsuka!"

"Hmph. Why would I lie about such a thing?"

"It is too irrational! How can a monster of reason like him sacrifice himself for someone else, let alone for the people he hates! _Lies_!"

Shizuka laughed bitterly. "Have I ever lied to you Haruno?"

"….."

"Intensive care unit…Chiba Prefecture Hospital."

Shizuka nearly ended the call, but the silence on the other end made her pause. She took in a deep breath, whispering the next words gently.

"See you later, Haruno."

She cut the call with a swipe of her finger, knowing that a reply would never come.

Hirasuka-sensei had been sorting her files, going about her day when a student came bursting into her office. She looked up, annoyed, but the harsh words halted at the tip of her tongue when she took in the girl's frightened expression.

"Sensei! Bad news! Please hurry up!"

"Wait! What happened, Isshiki?"

"There's a fight going on at the third floor!"

Shizuka groaned, shaking her head. "Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not!" Isshiki snapped, waving her arms around.

"Who?"

"It's Sagami-senpai and Miura-senpai!"

"What...why are those two even fighting?"

Shizuka knew that Sagami and Miura were both in love with Hayama Hayato, but that could not have been the reason for them to start a fight. Despite their affections for the boy, the two girls were at a stalemate. After all, Hayama heart's belonged to someone else. She frowned, donning her white jacket.

Rushing out of her office and sprinting up the flight of stairs, she felt her blood pressure rise when she took in the carnage before her. Miura was leaning against the wall, panting heavily. The cut on her cheek made the girl look far more primal than she ever did, eyes glowering fiercely at her opponent.

Shizuka cut in just as Sagami tried lunge at the other girl again.

"Both of you! I order you to stop this!" She barked. Turning to the crowd of students that had gathered at the scene, she shot them a furious glare, sending the crowd scattering.

"Hayato, Isshiki! Take Miura to the infirmary. And you, Sagami! I need to hear your reasons after school. For those who are not involved, get the hell back to your classes!"

"So, Yumiko Miura. You better have a good explanation for what happened."

"It was nothing, sensei." The girl mumbled, not daring to look into her teacher's eyes.

Shizuka sighed, trying to look a little less intimidating. Goodness knows what she would do if Miura just suddenly started bawling.

"Look…nothing bad is going to happen. Just say it. I've known you since you've entered the school. You are not the type that will take part in fights, even if you're provoked. So tell me, just what did Sagami do that made you fly off the handle like that?"

Yumiko spluttered, pushing down the urge to scream in frustration.

"She…She said some things that made me lose my temper."

The woman cocked her head to the side, looking slightly confused. "Hmmm? Only that? What did she say exactly?"

"That bit–" Miura coughed to cover up her slip up. "That girl insulted Hikio"

"Hikio?" The teacher felt her eyebrows narrow. Who the hell that? Was it some television star or something?

"Sagami just started running her mouth off, saying that he deserved what he got." The girl felt her hackles rise at the memory. She should have punched that snot nosed brat when she got the chance. "I couldn't stand it. Idiots like her don't deserve to talk about Hikio like that."

"Why do you care what she says about him, Miura?"

"That's because…he is kind…"

"Miura…"

"Someone like him, who is so kind and good hearted shouldn't deserve to have his name dragged through the dirt like that! I just can't stand it!" She yelled. "What makes her think that she's better than him? I don't care if he's looks like a dead eyed fish. Any friend of Yui's is a friend of mine."

Shizuka felt her pulse stutter to a halt. Friend? Who? Hikigaya? That was the word that she had not expected from someone like Yumiko Miura.

To announce that the loner and social outcast of the class, Hikigaya Hachiman, was her friend is something that Shizuka could not comprehend. She was unable to wrap her head around it. Or maybe it was because of that. _Karma_. When you do a good deed, the favour is returned to you…

She smiled. Miura slouched into the seat, her hands absentmindedly touching the large Band-Aid on her cheek.

'_Hikigaya, it seems that your attitude have attracted someone that really could accept you no matter what you are._'

Shizuka threw her head back and laughed. The laugh felt happy, yet…why did she feel so sad?

_To them, you are an irreplaceable comrade._

_To Yumiko Miura, you are her precious friend…._

_If you are just a pebble on the side of the road, she will not be doing something like this._

_You must have really affected her, for her to react like this…_

_You are not an outsider….._

_You are the center of their circle…._

_Part 2: Her Guilt_

**"****Yeah, you are the worst…" The boy sneered, staring at her with those dead eyes of his.**

**How dare you…**

**How dare you say something like that? You are nothing, compared to me!**

**I will have my revenge! I will make you bow down to me!**

**Someday…you will regret it.**

**Count on it, Hikigaya Hachiman!**

.

.

"Sagami Minami, have you realized what you did wrong?" Shizuka asked coolly, eyeing the girl with annoyance.

Sagami snarled, looking nothing like the innocent girl she usually portrayed. "I just do what I think is right! What's wrong with that?"

"Everything."

"What…" She said in confusion. Just what was this hag babbling about?

"Insulting the person that saved you…" Shizuka grunted. "Do you feel that it's right?"

"Haha, what do you mean sensei? Save? Who?" Sagami chuckled, clutching at her sides. "You mean that loser, Hikigaya? Please don't make me laugh sensei!"

_SLAP_

The girl felt her eyes widen. Shizuka grimaced, looking at red hand print on Sagami's cheek. Boy, she was going to have a lot of explaining to do if this got out. And knowing the foul mouthed brat in front of her, it definitely would.

"What! Why did you do that?!" The girl stuttered, face contorting into an expression of fury.

"Aren't you a teacher?!"

"You still haven't learnt from your mistakes, Sagami." The older woman shook her head, disappointment painted clearly across her face.

"Geh..."

"Let me ask you this. What do you think would have happened, if Hikigaya-kun never found you in time for the closing ceremony?"

Averting her eyes from her teacher, Sagami gritted her teeth.

"I, I don't understand what you mean sensei…"

"Don't try to play dumb Sagami, you knew it right?"

"No…" She held her arms tight against her chest, one hand clutching her elbow.

"You don't? Well, allow me to enlighten you then." Shizuka huffed. "Your reputation as the chairwoman would've been destroyed. It doesn't matter what you would say, or what excuses you would make. Nobody would care if Sagami Minami missed the ceremony. But, they would have raised _hell_ if the chairwoman of the student council skimped out on her duties."

Shizuka pushed on, noting that the girl had begun to tremble. She smiled grimly.

"Imagine, how low you would have fallen on the social chain? Your friends. Would they have stayed by your side? If so, then how long? Can you bear the pressure of judging looks, whispered insults, every minute of every day, for the rest of your school life?"

"No…nonono!" Sagami screamed, burying her face into her hands. "I don't want that to happen!"

"Well it didn't." She said, flatly. "Because that so called 'loser' has saved you from that fate."

"He?" Sagami turned to face Hiratsuka sensei. The older woman shook her head. After all this time, did this girl not realize? What a fool she was…

"Yeah, that Hikigaya Hachiman that you were trash talking about?He's the one who saved you! From the very start, you already knew that he saved you! Saved your reputation! Your status! _Everything_! And you knew it!"

Shizuka growled and pounded her fist on the desk.

"After everything he's done to help you. You repay him with insults and gossip? Why? Just because he insulted you in front of your friends? Or maybe, because he insulted you in front of the person that you liked? Is that it?"

"No….Stop it! Stop!" Sagami whimpered.

"Now listen here. Hikigaya-kun didn't drag you back to the closing ceremony just because the council asked him to! Sure that was partly the reason why he did it, but there is more to it than just that. He did it, because he didn't want to put you through that kind of humiliation, that kind of cruel experience."

"Why…why did he even bother?!" The girl snapped. "I don't need him to…"

"_Because he's been through it before_!"

"…What do you mean?"

"He knows that being rejected hurts! Rejected by very people you seek to please! He knows that being outcast is fatal!"

.

.

Sagami stared, the realisation slowly dawning on her.

"As an advisor and counsellor, I shouldn't let my emotions control me, but, I just want to let you know the main motives behind his actions. I want you to know the truth! I want you to understand why he did what he did! So the next time you open your mouth to belittle him–"

Hiratsuka sensei met Sagami's gaze.

"Remember. Remember what he's done for you."

She sighed, turning her chair away from the young student.

"I think that our talk is over, Sagami. You're dismissed."

The girl in question stood from her seat shakily. "Thanks you, sensei…" She mumbled and quickly exited the office.

She grabbed her bag from her classroom, lifelessly walking through the halls. As she did so, however, she began to question herself.

_What…what have I done…_

_Dammit…why do I feel so guilty right now?_

_Is it my fault?_

_This misunderstanding…how did it ever come to this?_

_I am…the worst…_

"He was right." Sagami whispered. She clenched her fists tightly, staring at her reflection in the nearby window.

_**I am the worst…**_

_Part 3: The empty desk_

It was a normal day.

Normal scenes.

Normal conversation.

But still, it felt like something was missing…

_That_ desk was empty. Barren, cold, lifeless. It looked so…lonely. Previously, there had been one guy who spent most of his school hours at that desk. His presence lingered. But despite that, there was not one trace of its owner.

"…Hikio"

Miura Yumiko gazed at the desk with lonely eyes. The air in the classroom was stilted and heavy, and it hurt to breathe.

"…you will come back…won't you?"

The melancholy of the moment was shattered when a single girl walked up to his desk. Miura growled angrily when she saw Sagami hovering over the table, lips moving as she stared at the table.

"Yeesh, this desk needs a good makeover."

The barest of grins were present on Sagami's face as she placed the heavy object onto the wooden surface.

"There." She said with satisfaction. "Much better."

Stepping back, she grinned at the beautiful flower vase resting proudly on his desk. It seemed oddly fitting somehow.

Meanwhile, Miura felt her temper flaring at what she had just witnessed. First it had been the insults. Now, this?! This girl really deserved to be punched and then left in some closet to rot.

"Hey!" She yelled, stomping towards her.

"Yes Miura-sa–"

_SLAP_

Sagami gasped at the impact and fell backwards, her bottom hitting the floor with a loud thump. She growled, eyes blazing with barely concealed fury. Why was she getting slapped so many times in one day?

Heads turned to gape at the queen bee of their class. That had been…unexpected.

"What the heck are you doing?" Sagami spat, pulling herself up from the floor.

"I should be the one to ask you that!" Miura raged. "What is with those stupid flowers?"

"Tsk, don't you have any brains in that head of yours? That's for our dead CLASSMATE."

There was a slightly smile when she said that. She giggled at the look on Miura's bitchy face. Oh, the girl was so gullible that it was pathetic.

"How…how dare you _Bitch_! Hikio still alive!"

"Ho? So the Queen is concerned about the flies that surround her. What a riot!" Sagami roared with laughter, slapping her knees.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF–"

And so, the battle between for the crown began.

**-CHAPTER END-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : Kawasaki's POV.**

**Part 1**

"Komachi..."

"Yes?"

"A..ano...you..your brother...how is he?"

"He is still unconscious, comatose in other word."

"Ho..how is he con..con..conditions?"

"Conditions...I think..keep positive...doctor said that he is stable now. But.."

"Bu...but?"

"But...He still need intensive surveillance."

"Is..is that so! Yeah, he still need someone to take care him right?."

"Yeah..my father and mother both are busy, so only me can take care him. But..."

"But?"

"I need to take a bath and change my clothes. The main problem is I can't leave him alone. I bet I'm stink right now. Hehehee.."

Kawasaki Saki go closer to Komachi and give her a hug.

"Wha!" Komachi are surprised.

"It's okay you are not stink. About your brother, I will take a look after him."

"Thank...thank you." Komachi complete the hug with Kawasaki Saki.

"Yea, No problem." Kawasaki answering in a motherly manner.

"Nee...Saki-san, can I call you onee-san?"

Caressing Komachi's hair, Saki give her the permission.

"Yes, as you wish."

"Onee..san.." Komachi calling Saki in small voice.

"Yes.." Saki answering in gentle motherly voice.

"Onee...san.." Komachi calling Saki in a little loud voice than before.

"Yes, i'm here Komachi." Saki hug Komachi much closer.

"O...Ooo..onii-chan..."

"Komachi..." Saki feel some pricky feeling inside her heart when she heard Komachi calling that's word.

"I'm sorry Saki-san...I...I...I.."sob..sob..

Separating from Komachi, Saki realised that Komachi is crying. Her sisterhood kicking in. She feel that she can't leave her alone. Komachi now is not in her usual self. She looks so frail and weak. In front of Saki now is not a energetic little sister, but a sister that have lost her dependence pillar. Lost a person that so important in her life. Someone that is call "brother". Having seen that scenario, make Saki recalls about her little sister, Keika. If the same thing happen to her, or... if she being shot at that times, what will happen to Keika and also Taishi. Will they will be in Komachi's shoes or worst than that.

Komachi trying to wipe her tears, however it still flowing down from her cheek. She try to control her sobbing from being heard by Saki. But it is useless. At the end, she drop to her knees and cry out.

"Komachi..."

"He will back! Onii-san will back! Komachi-chan!"

"Taishi..."

"Nee...nee...Ko-tan...don't cry...Ha-tan..is sleeping." Said by the little girl while holding the tug of Komachi's clothes.

"Kei-chan..."

**Xxxxxxx**

"Sob...Sob..anooo...Taishi.."

"Yes. Komachi-chan any problem?"

"Yes..there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"I know that you are try to calm me with giving me this tissue. But why?"

"What did you mean Komachi-chan?"

"Why did you give me toilet paper!"

"It's free and economical. Why not?"

"You and onii-san both are stingy!" Komachi then throw the tissue roll to Taishi.

"Wait! Wait! Ouch! Onee-san save me!..."

"Huh...you are really embarassing me Taishi."

...

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Part 2:** **Flashback (Saki POV)**

Today is the day for scholarship interview. I feel quite nervous actually. Last night I also got less sleep. Now I'm waiting outside the interview room. There are several student queuing up in front of the room. This make the atmosphere so tense! Oh! I just want it to get over already! Sit up from my chair I go to the upstairs to relieve my self by...smoking. However not before I could lit up my cigarettes, some voice come to greet me.

"Just for your information smoking is bad for health. Furthermore, if you are smell like a smokers, definitely you will failed in any interview."

"GGyaaaaaaaa.a, what did you did here!"

"Nothing. Just to make sure something. So...are you Ready? I hope you don't feel to anxious or over nervous."

"Don't try to compare me with other person. I'm more good than them."

"Is that so, alright, here take this."

"Chewing gum? why must i take it?"

"To ensure that your breath is not stink. Just take it."

"What are you? My granny?"

"I just to make sure my task and planning are successful. That's it. Furthermore, Komachi will angry with me if you are failed."

"Can I punch you?"

"Erk! No, i begging no. Oh! almost forgot. Please wear your clothes properly. And for extra..."

he then touch my hairband.

"this things, pull it out."

"Why?"

"To terminate your yankee aura. Please, for this time only."

"But, but, my hair will become quite messy if i did it!"

"Don't worry i have bring you the professional hairdresser."

"Who?"

"Oii, you can come out now."

"He he he Saki-chan~"

"Geh! Ebina!"

"I will make you hair look good! we hehehehe."

xxx...**after a few minutes**...xxx

"Whoa...As I expected, you really have a beautiful hair Saki-chan."

"...real Oracle! (1)"

"What!"

"Erm..it's really match to you. You look..nevermine."

"What! Just speak it up!"

"You look be...beautiful and...cu...cute"

"Wha...wa..what are you talking about. I never said that i was going out with you!"

"Who said that! Honestly. I think you need to go now or you will be late."

" Ah! you right! I go now Ebina, Hikigaya"

"Good luck Saki-chan!"

"What? Did you have something to say to me?"

"I don't need to wish to you, I know that you will success. Just do your best."

"I know about that...thanks.."

Entering the interview room, i know the things that Hikigaya have said to me. All the interviewer keep asking a question about how...I manage my time, part-time job and also the number of my house hold. As a result.. i manage to pass the interview session and the scholarship will start next month. I don't need to work part-time anymore. Thanks to the certain someone.

Going out from the interview room, i saw the back of certain someone.

"How is it?"

"Good i guess, i manage to pass and they said that i will get schoolarship starting next month." I reply to him.

"Is that so? Here take this." He gave me a yellow can of drinking water.

"Max coffee?"

"Yeah, nothing are good than a can of Max coffee after the heavy interview session. Your throat must be dried. Just drink it, its my treat."

"Oh. Thanks."

"I guess, it the end of my job. From now on...we don't have anything from each other.

Good bye.."

And he go.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Day of festivals...**

"Thanks! Love ya Kawasaki!"

"Huh...fue...fueeeeeeeee!"

What!what!what! Ijust have get confessed...no...

How should i react...

**Xxxxxxxx**

**After the festival over...**

I entering the classroom almost late.

Moving to my seat I realize someone are absent.

"Hello! Hello Saki~chan!" Ebina greet me.

"Ah, ohayou Ebina."

I sit down at my chair and take a peek at Hikigaya Hachiman's seat.

"The dawn of heroes..."

"What..Ebina?"

"Nothing.. just i bet that he have caught into another trouble. Saving people is not always give a good result."

"What did you mean Ebina?"

"Nothing...I just state the reason Hikitani absent from school."

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Saki-chan, what will you do if someone are confessing to you?"

"Wha..what..what did you talking about Ebina?"

"Actually...someone have been confessing to me. But I rejected him."

"Who are the guy that confess to you? I bet its Tobe..huh stupid."

"No, its not Tobe. He is Hikitani...no..its Hikigaya-kun."

"Huh? What did you say? Hikigaya?"

"Yeah, he has confessing his love to me but...its just a lie.."

"Can i beat he now?"

"No! no! Please. Its not his fault. I was the one that make request to him."

"Honestly Ebina, what the things is about?"

"I have made a request to the service club to protect the place that I belong.

I made a request to avoid Tobe from confessing to me.

As a result, I manage to retain my relationship with the Tobe. However...as a price, he need to pay with his.

I feel guilty Saki-chan..."

"Ebina..."

"Its same with the last festival thing...he always sacrifice himself. It just look like he have nothing to lose. His eyes, is the eyes that have lost the light. He have lost his hope. He have abandoned hope. The more I know him, the more I feel guilty. He is a good guy. But he never admit it. He understand me more that any people know about me. Even though I just give a little hint about my problem to him, he understand it...At the end...I cannot help myself...I really..really fall in love with him.

Saki-chan...what should I do?.."

Kawasaki Saki feel a little prickly at her heart when she listen to her friend problem.

"sorry…I don't know…I have no clue Hina…."

**XXXX**

_Oh crap! I forgot that I have a detention class after this! Nobody can bring Keika home!._

"Hmm? Why did you look so panic Saki-chan?"

"Its Keika! I forgot that I can't take her home! I have a detention class after this…well you know that my History marks is not good. Can you bring Keika home?"

"Hehehe sorry Saki-chan, my result is bad as you also…..i think most of the student in this class also got a bad marks except.."

"except?"

"Except 3 person, Hayama-kun, Totsuka-kun and...Hikitani-kun."

"Hikitani? Did you mean Hikigaya?"

"Ha..hahaha sorry its my behavior to call him that. You could ask one of them to help you. But I think, Hikitani are the best. He also have a little sister you know.." Ebina shows a thumb up to Kawasaki.

_of course I know! His sister introduce him to me first!_ Kawasaki mumbling within herself.

"Saki?"

"No..nono..nothing. I will ask him now. Cya Hina."

Running to the bike stand, Kawasaki seen the person that she want to ask a favor.

"Wait! Wait a minute Hikigaya Hachiman!"

The Hikigaya quite shock until he jump from his bike.

"What! What! Its not my fault! Oh..its you Kawa..kawa..kawa?" In a horribly scare Hikigaya defence himself with both his hand infront him.

"Its Kawasaki!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"Nee…you see..I have a favor."

"Sigh…don't scare me like that. So, what is it?"

"You see..my little sister Keika..I need to take her back home."

"So? What is the problem?"

"Are you quiet slow or what! I have a class now and I can't take her home! Stupid!"

"Sigh…okay I will bring her home."

"Yeah, I need someone to bring her back home…what? You agree?" Kawasaki quite shock because that boy accept it quite easily.

"I know the feeling of unrest when we are worried about someone. Just leave her to me. But my service is not cheap." Looking at boy response Kawasaki feel disgust.

"I…I understand…what did you want?"

"A can of MAX coffee not be bad I think?" Hikigaya finishing his request payment.

_That's rather cheap than I thought!_ Kawasaki feel helpless because the payment is rather cheap that what her though.

"I know that you are saving money and you can't waste it to something useless. Just treat me MAX coffee. I'm on it. I gotta go now or that little sister of yours will cried. See ya later Kawa..kawa." The boy say his regard to Kawasaki and quickly pedalling his bike to the nursery.

"Yes..See ya later..Its Kawasaki your idiot!" From the far the boy have a slighly grin in his face, while the girl shout with blushing face redded like a fry squid.

**Xxxxxxx**

Arriving at home Kawasaki as usual give her greet.

"I'm home!"

From far inside a house there are lightly someone rushing towards the door.

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Look this!" Its Kawasaki Keika her little sister greeting her with the lovely plushie in her hug.

"Rabbit plushie! OMG its must be expensive! How much its price Hikigaya-san?" Kawasaki quite surprise with the things and asking the boy that appear behind his little sister.

"Nah…don't worry, I win it from 100Yen crane game. Its my treat." The boy answering it like it not something that expensive. Well crane game is a game of skill and luck *and cheat*

"Thank's…ano..erm.. here."

"Max coffee…right to the time. Thanks! Jya, see ya later."

"Muu… Ha-chan want to back home already?" Keika show a depress expression.

"Yes, Ha-chan also have a little sister, she will lonely if i don't back now. Be a good girl Kei-chan." Hikigaya lowered his face and petting Keika, while...Kawasaki...don't remember how many time she have got shocked by the Hikigaya's behaviour.

Bowing her head Kawasaki Saki give a parting greet to Hikigaya.

"Thanks for today Hikigaya-san."

"No problem, its a brother duty to protect his sister" Hikigaya bowing back to Kawasaki.

"Wha-what you mean by your sister?! We-we don't have anything related!" Kawasaki blushing with Hikigaya statement.

Without looking back Hikigaya Hachiman said something that justify his statement.

"We are different yet we are same. Ney Kawasaki, did you know why brother and sister are born before their little siblings?" Hikigaya ask Kawasaki the question.

Kawasaki look stunted...its like the time has stop. Then Hikigaya ended his question with his anwser.

"The reason is to protect the siblings that born after them*2. You can choose your friend but you can't choose your blood siblings. If nobody accept you in this world they maybe the one that be by yourside." Then he chucle.

"I think enough of nonsense talk for today. I think I overload your brain already. Good bye Kawasaki." Then the boy dissapear in the dark night.

"Sa-chan! Sa-chan! Let's eat dinner! Ha-chan have cook for us too! Its curry! Sooo Deliciousss!. Sa-chan?" Kawasaki blusing very hard untill she cannot moving. She really moved by Hikigaya Hachiman's words. Her heart beating so hard.

_She knew it._

_From the first moment she meet with him._

_Her world keep changing._

_He just help her without asking too much._

_Too much for the stranger like him._

_But at the same time, Kawasaki Saki know that, she and him are same._

_Both are loner._

_Both are very brave to fight with Hiratsuka sensei wrath._

_Both have little siblings._

_And both have loving nature inside their heart despite the rotten miasma that he always release during school hours._

"Ney Sa-chan! the curry will cold...muuu" Keika puffing her cheek.

Focusing her view to her little sister Kawasaki said someting that impossible for a child like Keika to understand.

"Oh...Sorry Kei-chan. Sa-chan think**...Sa-chan have falled in love**." Kawasaki blusing very hard and she show a smile that very sweet and innocent one to his sister.

The smile that she never show to anyone.

For the first time it appear.

"Sa-chan! is love is like a candy? I want it too!" Keika hug Kawasaki's leg.

"Let's take dinner Kei-chan." Kawasaki lift up her little sister and entering the house.

**XXXXXXX**

Valentine days have come. The day that opposite gender mainly girl give a chocolate to the people that she like. It also know as the day of unrequitted love. For Kawasaki. She never give chocolate to the people other than Keika and Taishi. But this year, she will give her first love chocolate to the boy that helped her most. It not just a gratitude chocolate its really a chocolate that she made with her love. She even attach together the love letter behind the home-made chocolate.

She very nervous this morning. She wake up really early. She even arrive at the school before the guard change their working shift.

There it.

She now infront Hikigaya's shoes rack. With the deep breath she opened his shoes rack.

She stunt. .And sad.

She expect to saw Hikigaya's change shoes but what she only say is:

_Rubbish..._

_Treated letter..._

_Curse letter..._

_and broken glass_.

Slowly she closed the rack. Without she realize. Her tears also slowly dropping from her white smooth cheek.

She feel so humilated.

She don't understand why people like Hikigaya should be treated like that.

He a good boy. A fine man in Kawasaki eyes. The man that cared deeply to his family. The man that will helped people in his way. So...why?

Kawasaki then decided that she will do some investigation whether did Hikigaya always being treated like that everyday or it just today.

20 minutes later, the person in question arrive at school. He entering shoes rack section opening his shoes rack and...he take out his change shoes. His indoor he put it into plastic bag and stored it into his bag. He then open the treated letter and curse letter one by one and gigling like it was a joke.

Kawasaki knew it. He have been humilated by all this time. That is why...

He put his change shoes inside his bag and bring its back home.

He have stopped care and he don't want to care about making friends.

That is because he have **ADAPTED**.

**XXXXXXXXPart2 EndedXXXXXXXXX**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

1) Oracle : Valkyrie Crusade main Mascot girl for the mobile popular video game.

2) Kurosaki Ichigo quote while saving Orihime from his brother hollow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**I return now and i don't even care about my grammar. If you like just read. If not don't read it.**

**Thank you for the support so far. Two part more before Kawasaki Arc finish. Just patience a bit.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Ideal world**

"Wallet, check! "

"Bag, check!"

"Hair, check!"

"Yosh! Time to go. Komachi! If you don't wake up yet, you will be late! I will go now. See ya!"

"Huh?! But Onii-san, it still early!"

"Wait! Its still 6.30 am! You are going to school now? Wait!"

Walking in her pajama's, Komachi walk out to see nothing from his brother trace.

"Oh. He has gone. Hmm, well it okay. He sure firing up this morning."

"It can't be helped then; this is his first day in school. Where is it? Sobu High if I don't mistaken.

Hope he could get along with his new classmate."

With a smile bright in her face Komachi entering the house to get prepared to go to school.

"Oh shoot! Oniichan forgot to bring his lunch box!"

**Xxxx**

Chiba! Its Chiba! It's a lively and heartwarming Chiba! Ahhh! Chiba!

This morning feels so different! I will change my life today! Yeah!

Suddenly a girl scream.

There have bee dog leash out and running at the middle of the road.

A black limosine car are fast and it may hit the dog. If the dog die the girl will live in misery. Yeah, something become like my life before.

Geh, I can't let it happen! Thank god I have Yawamushi attribute! I depend on you, My bicycle skill!

Dash to infront of the car, I Grabbing the dog body and go to the other side of the road.

However, because of too fast I was crash to the tree.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My back!"

I feel a slightly pain at my back. But, it is not can danger my life. Well at least the dog is leave unhurt.

Yeah, IT saves and now keeps licking on my cheek.

"Stop! Stop! I know! Stop it yeah?"

Pushing the dog aside I take out my handkerchief from my coat pocket and cleaning my cheek.

"Sable! Sable! Thank god! Thank You! Thank You!"

That girl, the owner of that dog give her thanks to me.

Speak of devil, she is quite cute. Cherry hair, not too long and not too short just above the shoulder length. The Bust…okay, well developed. Well suit shirt and…wait a minute she just wearing sport clothes. Oh damn! My imaginations have gone beyond the boundary!

"Umm, I, I.., Yuigahama Yui, this is my dog, Sable. Thanks for saving him!"

"Don't worry, its okay. I am Hikigaya Hachiman, nice to meet you"

**Xxxx**

After knowing her for a while, one day she ask me to wait her at the rooftop. I quiet surprise with her request because that day is Valentine Days and for the most of my life there is no girl asking me such a request before. This is must a blessing from the angel…maybe?

After wait her for about ½ hours, at last Yuigahama Yui appear from the roof top doors.

With her cleek blusing like a strawberry, she said something that I want from all this moment.

"I like you! Please go out with me"

Yes! This is it! The spring has come in my life! Oh my god! Farewell my loner live! Welcome my Love Live!

Yuigahama still bowing like the time has freeze.

"I…I…I like you too. So…I..I don't mind if we could going out together…hehhe."

No response…

Wait…something is fishy here. Really fishy…

All my planned are conducted and progress in smooth rate.

Getting new friend, get into a clique, becoming ace in the club and get myself a girlfriend.

Something is not right here.

"Yeah..something are not right from the beginning."

Suddenly a voice echoing in Hachiman surrounding. His surrounding also become dark and the light lost from the world. Hachiman world now become pitch black.

Then the light return. What he could see now is pure white. Nothing more nothing less. Just a empty land without end. No hint of any life here.

"Welcome home Hikigaya Hachiman…."

A voice behind him greeting him.

"Who!" Hachiman become too surprise. The man in front of him is more likely like himself…no..its the boy.

He is Hikigaya Hachiman in his primary school age.

"How are you? Are you satisfied now?"

"What..what did you mean?"

"Are you satisfied with your IDEAL world just now?"

"Ideal world…..did you means that all things that I have just experience just now is not more than just an illusion? You are lying right? It can't be…"

"No, I'm not lying. That was just you that lied to yourself."

"Who are you! Who are you…are you are devil?"

"Devil…rather than devil..let's just said that I am your other self. Your happiness."

"My…happiness…"

"Yes…something that you have neglected from all this time in order to achieved your aim."

"Why did you do something that will make yourself hurt! That make both of us hurt!

"All along this time, the road that you take always full of pain and depression!"

"Being rejected by people is hurt! But…sob..sob…"

"Being rejected by yourself is more pain! You know it right!"

"Why! Why! Why all this time you keep rejecting yourself?"

"You keep rejecting me…you keep rejecting your happiness."

"Sacrificing yourself is not cool you know…."

"Nee..Hachiman…are you still are human?"

"Are you still human Hachimannn! Answer me!" With a rage he pull my upper shirt and shout.

"Human…human…human..I…who am I?" I was at loss, I don't ever have an idea. The next thing I know is tears are flowing down to my cheek…

_It is hurt here…I can still feel the pain..but something is missing…_

"Hey you..what did I…what did I lost from all this time?"

"Your future…"

"You stop thinking about your future."

"**House husband ambition is just an excuse…. Right? You can lied to everyone but you can't lied to yourself…"**

"You always think that you don't have nothing to lose…"

"Because why? Why? Why did you think like that Hachiman?"

"Why you say? Why…why did I think like that? Hey…why did I think like that?"

"You know the answer did you? "

_The answer….right.. the answer…the reason._

_Only one reason._

_Yes, One and Only reason._

"_**Genuine thing**_"

"You really quite slow this time, stupid."

"If I am stupid, that also goes to you."

"Haha..ha..hahaha"

Both of us laugh and cry at the same time.

The feeling that I have restrained within myself flowing out, one by one.

One by one my burdens being lift out.

My laugh starts to change to teary burst.

I cry as loud as I could.

The feeling of pain, depression, hatred and grief are flowing uncapped.

It just flow…keep flowing….in this timeless world.

I don't know how long have I overwhelmed by this feeling.

After a while, the scenery changes to the twilight scenery. Pure orange are emerged from the sky.

"So, what did you want to do now? Did you want to reset it? Start from zero?" my other seft asking me with small smile reflected on his face.

_Reset….that may be good. _

_But…_

"No." I answering his question.

"I want to keep going. I have enough running away….this time….. I don't know what future that I will hold, but as long as I alive, I can have a future right?" With the determination in my heart I let out the most embarrassing statement.

"Yeah, you will. So please, keep alive." The boy of my other self keep smiling and give a courage to me.

"I know. I will. Furthermore this is for my own sake…for both of us sake." Accepting his encouragement I proceed for the last question that have be play in my mind before.

"Last question…future…what is it?" I ask him my last question.

"You are really slow Hachiman..but, I will answer it." That boy give a big honest smile while giving the answer for my question.

"Future is…"

**-Chapter End-To be continue-**

**The chapter has entering the conflict part. All conflict will disappear one by one. Time for the healing part. I know, so many people have broken their heart since following my story. Thanks for supporting.**

_**KAWAIISAKI PART 3 &amp; 4 WILL CONTINUE LATER.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Hachiman's Regret**

"Future is suck!" Someone shout from the distance,

Then there is a sound of gun.

There is one, two, and three sound.

The boy infront of Hachiman threw out blood.

"Kuh! Run...run..Hachiman..." The boy give a sigh to Hachiman.

He have been shot at the abdomen, lungs and throat.

Then the boy in front of Hachiman collapse and disappear into thin air.

"You are really stupid Hikigaya Hachiman.

You betray your own policy."

Someone come from behind Hikigaya. When he averting his eyes from the boy place. He quite surprise. The man behind him is not the criminal that assault his class. Its himself during middle school. The eyes of his is full of hatred and revenge.

Its the eyes before lost its hope.

Its the eyes of killer.

"My own policy..." Hachiman stunt and freeze.

The figure infront him smile and starting to muttering something.

"Yeah your own policy which is:"

"Never hope,

Never gives hope"

"Never expect

Never gives expectations"

"Never closed

Never been so closed"

"Never love

Never fell in love"

...the figure stop speaking.

"Never help

Never received any help." Hachiman continued the statement of his policy.

"But you have helped many people and...

got hurt in the process." The figure gives him a cynical smile.

"Never sympathy and Never gives any sympathy" Hachiman continue to talk.

"You are so soft Hachiman. You even help people because you feel sympathy at them.

Fuck it!Dammit!"

"Tell me how much policy have you betray?"

"How much...how much...how much?..." Hachiman confused and hold his head. Sweat flowing from his face.

"You betray all YOUR POLICY and now you even want to seek for your happiness?

Don't kidding with me!"His other-self shout and don't give any space for Hachiman to rebuttal back.

"We are the outcast!

We will never happy!

Happiness is something that abstract and not even been in first place"

"You should not helped them!

Don't tell me you forgot about what people done to you?!

You don't forget right?

Hikigaya Hachiman!

If you forget about it I don't have any choice."

Bamb! Hachiman's head feel hot and his body lost its balance.

_I know..._

_I have been shot at head..._

_By my other self..._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_I like you Kaori Orimoto please go out with me._

_Eh? Ehh! With you honestly Hikigaya-kun?_

_No! No!No! I hope we could stay as friend! No! As stranger !_

_Xxxxxxxxx_

_Eh?! That Hikigaya ask you out? Disgusting!_

_I feeling lucky that I don't gives him my phone number._

"Arg!Stop it!

Stop! It!

Stopp!

I remember it now! So! Stop!

Please stop...please...please..." Hachiman pledged to his other-self.

"Crying? You are crying Hachiman?

Like I said before you have become soft! You are become soft!

How can you forgot your own injury and continue to enjoy your days?!"

"Advance to the future?

Ha..ha..hahahahahahahaha! That's STUPID!" The figure laugh like hell.

" are you!" Hachiman shout back to the figure infront of him.

"Who am I?

**I am your REGRET**!"

"The person that you have forgot since you entered High school!"

"Now the time has come!

I will take your body! I will ended all mess that you have make before."

"Rest in Peace Hachiman..."

"No,no,noooooooooooooooooo!"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Three gun shoot have been released.

Hachiman drop to his knees and become a lifeless body.

Devilish smile appear on the face of Hachiman's alter ego.

"This time i will change it all.

I will make them taste the hell!"

"""I seek no forgiveness or to forgive someone"""""

"""I will crush anyone in my way""""""

""""This time surely"""""

""""The evil has arise""""

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**Chapter 8: The Rise of Evil**XXXXXXX

Chapter incomplete...to be continued.


	9. Chapter 8-5

**Chapter 8.5:**

**His, Her, Our~**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**I always wearing mask that make people like me. **_

_**To adapting with the others I neglecting my owns. **_

_**But if there are the people that make me become true me, it is one and only person. **_

_**Because **__**I never decide anything...I never**__** choose...**_

_**I let people choose for me...for me the person who met all expectation...**_

_**But..I will never ever let you decide my fate...**_

_**I hate you..**_

_**My only equal and rival...**_

_**I hate you Hikigaya Hachiman...**_

_I__'m a rotten person._

_However, even a rotten person like me can fall in love. _

_Like, love and hate is individual rights. _

_It based on individual perspective._

_However..._

_I still not ready yet..._

_I still want to hold everything I have now.._

_This is my treasure..._

_I want to keep my relationship a while longer..._

_Hikitani-kun...no.._

_Hikigaya-kun..._

_Thank you..._

_Thank you very much for protecting my important treasure.._

_**Family is the most important things to me.**_

_**Because of that I willing to do anything to make sure that my siblings could have a better life.**_

_**I don't want to become burden to my family. **_

_**I always take care for my younger siblings.**_

_**Its weird...after meet with him...**_

_**I feel that I always in his care.**_

_**He don't give any sweet talk nor promise...**_

_**He just stated the best solution for the problem.**_

_**I keep wondering...**_

_**If something happen to him who will look for him..**_

_**Will they take care of him as much he willing to help them?**_

_**That will good if they are..**_

_**But, if not...**_

_**Will i be able to help him?**_

_**As much he did to me...**_

_**This feeling...I can't stop it.**_

_I have many friends. Friends to laugh, shopping, chatting _

_But there is a fact, I always feel lonely. _

_It__'s contradicting rights, Hikki? _

_Ney...Hikki, if we met during middle school would we being friend like this? _

_Would even we will become clubmate or classmate? _

_Ney...If you not save Sable during that time...what would happen to me? _

_Would I still be Yuigahama Yui?_

_Ney...Hikki...did you know that..._

_It is hurt..._

_Its hurt very much..._

_When you saw someone that you love confess to other girl..._

_You are so smart Hikki..._

_But you should give more thought to how other people feel._

_How is it you understand so much, but you don't understand that?_

"_I can't stand that"_

"_I can't stand that"_

_I can't stand that because I love you..._

_**The calm of club-room...**_

_**Our conversation...**_

_**Our argument...**_

_**Our banter...**_

_**That's all I have...**_

_**I always keep looking for tomorrow...**_

_**To keep seeing you..**_

_**...**_

_**But now...**_

_**There is no more...**_

_**No more argument...**_

_**No more banter...**_

_**...**_

_**Just an empty chair...**_

_**Cold and deserted chair...**_

_**... **_

_**ney...Hikigaya-kun...**_

_**I'm a greedy person...**_

_**After a while knowing you...**_

_**I want more than just acquaintance...**_

_**More than a friends...**_

_**More than just a club-mate...**_

_**I'm a greedy person...**_

_**As much I known my own bestfriend love affection...**_

_**I still want to keep you by myself...**_

_**I miss the time when we alone together at that room...**_

_**...because of that...**_

_**I don't want to just a normal friend with you...**_

_**...Someday...**_

_**Please...please help me...**_

_**Please...open your eyes...**_

_**I miss you...**_

_**The one and only person that understand me...**_

_**I miss you...Hikigaya Hachiman...**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Author note:**

**This is special chapter as a present for those that still support me.**

**Well...the work got me busy with little time to rest and no time for writting.**

**I don't want to promise anything...**

**but i will try my best to finish this story.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author note:**

**I will implement "Open table" grammar checking. So, feel free to help in checking my mistakes and error. It easy, just comment at review section or pm me for faster error change update .**

**Last but not least, thanks for reading my works. Adios!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Snow under the snow**

"You are the worst Yukino-chan!"

"Yukino-chan please apologize to her." Hayama ordering Yukino to apologize to the girl.

"Hayato…I…I" At the edge of tears, Yukino trying to explain the thing to Hayama and the girls around her.

However, it is futile. Nobody believes in her.

As result, she was **outcast**….

That was a memory during her middle school life.

The memory that she want to forget…

..and the memory that she don't want to lose it…

It was the memory of person that has saved her.

There is one evening in winter.

At one of the swing at the playground, Yukino sitting alone.

There is trace of tears from her cheek.

"It's not my fault…"

"Why…why nobody believe me?"

"Why the person that I trust so much doesn't believe me? Why…Why…"

…Yukino continue crying and sobbing….she feel really hurt and betrayed…The person that she trust so much, Hayama Hayato does not believe her. She knew from the starts when she returns from overseas that most girls in her class are trying to win Hayato's heart. They feel envy to her because she is the one who is really closed to Hayato. At the end the whole girl in her class was complotting against her. The result is right now she being blamed for the thing that she do not do. She was betrayed by the people she called "friends".

"….Trust and expectation betray many….but ourselves never betray us…"

Yukino lift her face up to see who talk to her but his face is cover by winter coat hood and winter scarfs.

There is a person standing infront of her. Messy black hair. Baggy eyes…

However, his eyes are lifeless. …much same like her.

"Hey, are you sad?" The boy asks about her condition.

…silent come across both of them.

"This world is rotten; if you want to change it…you should change the world…" The boy continues his speech.

"It is look impossible…however it's possible."

"If no one trusts you…you just need to trust yourself."

"If everyone despised you…you should not despise yourself…"

**"Hardwork will never betray you, though it may betray your dream."**

The boy then lifts out the scarf around his neck and tie it gently around Yukino's neck. He doing that because Yukino's faces look really pale and she is shivering hard.

"Please wait a while." The boy gives order to Yukino. He then goes to the vending machine and buy two yellow can of drinks.

"Here take this…" The boy gives a can of yellow drink to Yukino.

"Its so warm…thanks" Yukino take the can and hold it tight.

"Just drink it, it my treats" The boys sit on empty the swing besides her.

"mmm." Nodding weakly, Yukino open the can lid and take a sip of the drink.

"Gulp?! Soo sweet!" Almost throw up, Yukino stated the taste of the drink. She not too good in sweet thing actually.

"Of course it sweet….the life is bitter anyway.." The boy argued sarcastically.

..Yukino starring at the boy…

"Yeah.. the life is bitter…so…so at least coffee is sweet. So, if you don't mind would you tell me your problem? I will try to do something about it. " The boy offer to help Yukino regarding her problem.

"I…I.." Yukino hesitate whether want to tell the boy or not.

"Don't need to tell me if you don't want" The boy tries holding back his curiosity.

Inhale deeply, Yukino take courage to tell the boy about her problem.

It is weird. Yukino feel really weird when she talks to the boy. All his solution is really in pessimistic way. It fell like running away from problem, but at the same time it's solve the problem. However, she feels something warm within her heart. She feels secure and her burden is like being lift one by one. Deeply inside her heart, she is happy. Even though the tears still not stopping down from her cheek, she can feel that her lips is smiling.

".Well…that's it….Farewell…" The boy gets up from the swing and walk away.

"…wait!...name…may I know your name?.." Yukino pull the boy's back winter coat .

"..don't sweat it. We will not meet again." With gently the boy remove Yukino's hand from his coat.

"But.." Yukino show a sad face again.

"Huh, such a hassle. Did you ask the name of every people that you meet at the road?" With a sign, that boy give a reason why he don't want to tell his name.

"No…but I" Yukino still insist to know that boy name.

"No need to know my name. I'm just a loser, a loner and the rejected person. I'm nobody."

"But.."

"This really not make a sense. Encourage people is the last thing I will do. Till then, farewell…"

"Wait!" Yukino shouting to stop the boy from going away.

"Soubu High….I planning to entering that high school." The boy makes a statement about it without looking back to Yukino.

…..a silent between both of them.

"Soubu High…." A bright and genuine smile appears from Yukinoshita lips.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Rather than believed in you I rather choose pessimistic stranger. Look at you I feel really disgusted Hayama Hayato-kun."

"It's not like I have a choice Yukino-chan."

"No, don't call me by Yukino-chan. Call me Yukinoshita. I don't give any permission to you to call me by my first name."

"Yukino…chan."

"It's Yukinoshita. If you get it, please let me go. Hayama-san"

Fell by his feet. Hayama Hayato realised his mistake. But nothing could be rewind.

Yukinoshita Yukino is no longer weak and frail girl.

She has been change 180 degree.

From shy person to prideful and arrogant person.

One fact that he knew is, there is no longer room for him inside her heart.

That's means, his story and her story had ended.

* * *

**-A year after that fateful meeting-**

Bip-bip-pppp.(Alarm clock sound)

'thuk'(Alarm turn off).

"6:00 a.m.. Alright. The day has come." Smile emerged on Yukinos's lips.

Today is her first day on high school. Starting today she will be one of the students at Soubu High school. She wakes up earlier because she wanted to meet with the person that has "save" her during crisis at Junior High before.

…But unexpected event has happened.

During her travel by car to the school at first day, she had involved in car incident. The car that she travel with is crash with a boy also from Soubu High School. That boy jump to save a dog from being hit by the car she in. Yukino is uninjured but the boy is unconscious when she was sent to the hospital.

Because of that incident, she got some traumatic experience and feel uncomfortable to travel by car again. She then beg for permission from her parents to live alone in nearest apartment to her school. Apart from her trauma, she just want to run away from her family political affairs. She sick by being a tool for her family. She has seen it herself by how her sister leave her ambitions to become a musician to become a political figure. Her sister not just leave her ambition, she also leave her will, her wish and her life just to fulfill their mother wish. Her sister is not the loving sister anymore. She become too fakes with her facades. Too perfect and too ideal for a normal woman. She miss her lovely and kind sister. Hovewer, there is no trace of that kindness in the recent Yukinoshita Haruno.

After manage to attend back to Soubu High after leave for the traumatic incident, Yukino begin her searching everyday.

But life is not goes as planned.

One year….

Even one year studying in Soubu High she still haven't found that boy…

However, Yukino has determined. If searching him around the school is futile, she will make he came to her.

Yeah, she decided that she want to propose a club.

A club that function to help people help to solve problem by themselves.

The same method that use by the boy. He do not come to her school to help her, but he propose a suitable method to solved her problem.

Yukino determine that she will find that boy and say proper gratitude to him.

She has fell for him.

And she still do not know that the boy that she searching from all of this is Hikigaya Hachiman.

Like a twist of fate the first person that become a client and a member of the Service Club that she established is the same boy that involved in the car incident. She still remember his eyes.

Yes, His EYES that rotten like a dead eyes of fish. And his eyes also same with her Pan-san plushy eyes.

And fate is twisting once again.

This is after she and he solving Yuigahama cooking problem.

During their usual argument time, that boy which name Hikigaya Hachiman blurting out something that have been craving in her heart from all this time.

"**Hardwork will never betray you, though it may betray your dream.**" is what he say when they discussed about Yuigahama decision on stopping from cookie making class. The same philosophy that said by the boy she meet two years ago.

Like a watch that start to work once again, Yukino's heart start to continue beating once again. The colour in her life that is black and white before also coming back again.

She knew it. The boy name Hikigaya Hachiman is the same boy that she meet during middle school.

She want to treasure their time together.

So...she decided.

She do not want to become his friend.

So...she reject his invitation to be friend.

Because...

She want to become someone special to him.

But a girl name Yuigahama Yui also have a affections to him.

At the beginning, she are annoyed by Yuigahama behaviour.

But, slowly...she become closed to her.

And then...a person name Yuigahama Yui become a part of Yukino's life.

She become her best friend.

Her first friend since she entered high school.

And she also treasure her relationship with Yui.

But, she cannot lie to her heart.

She fell in loves deeply with a being name Hikigaya Hachiman.

Older people always say that, girl always tease the boy she likes.

This also can be related to Yukino's and Hikigaya's relationship.

She enjoy the moment they bartering with their own ideas. The insult that she gives to him and the answer that she received from him. Insulting him is her routine. She really enjoying her teasing to him.

She know that Hikigaya Hachiman is different from any boy that she knew. And because she knew him, she trust to him.

No, rather than trust, the feeling that she feel right now is, dependent.

She find that she could depend and trust Hikigaya Hachiman more that anyone that she know.

Because of that, she don't care if all students hate Hikigaya because of Sagami Minami problem.

Because SHE KNEW HIM.

SHE UNDERSTAND HIM.

But...

She cannot understand his action when he without any guilty or hard feelings, do a fake confession to Ebina Hina.

When he do that, her heart like being torn, crushed and smashed at the wall.

She feel hurt at her heart.

She can't forgive his actions.

How come she forgive him if the thing that she want to heard is being say to other person.

She is angry.

Then, she say that...

"I hate the way you solved problem."

From that moment, she has decided.

She will do anything to prevent him from sacrifice himself again.

When the time is suitable enough, she will tell him everything about herself and about her feelings.

* * *

**Part 3**

-Before the jump—

It just a normal day for Yukinoshita Yukino.

Wake up early, make a breakfast and prepared to go for school.

-11.00 am.-

Yukinoshita walking to go to the next classroom session.

However there are some ruckus happened.

She heard something from the upper level of the building.

Then…it happen.

Two person drop down infront of her eyes.

..

….

…

_No…_

_No….lie.._

_Noooo…_

"Hikigaya-kun!".

"Hikki!

Both Yukinoshita and Yuigahama scream at the same time.

Like energy being taken from her body, Yukino drop to her knees. She is shivering. She quite shock by the incident that happen infront of her eyes.

Crowd starts to gathers around Hachiman and the man's location.

Braving herself, Yukino walk to the Hachiman's whereabouts. She checks Hachiman breathing.

No luck. No air is going out from his nose.

She then tries to check his carotid pulse.

No nodes. He is not breathing and he has lost his pulse.

Hachiman's face is started to pale and become blue.

"Head tilt…. chin lift…tongue check" Murmuring by herself, Yukino doing the Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) flow. Eventhough she is shiver, she trying to keep calm and doing CPR steps by steps.

In her mind there only one thing; I must save him!

Unbutton Hachiman's uniform Yukino put both her hand on the top of his chest.

Then she starts to push both of her hand.

"One. Two. Tree. Four."

She push and counting until 30 times. Then she does breathing check. She put her ear on Hachiman's nose and mouth. Her eyes are locked at Hachiman's chest in order to see if any movement happen to his chest.

Nothing…no breathing…no movement.

She then repeats to push again. After 30 times, she repeats the same process. The result stills the same. She looks at her watch, 4 minutes has passes since Hachiman lost his pulses.

Yukino is races against time right now. She does not have much choice. She must do CPR completely in order to save him. By completely mean that; she must do; mouth to mouth breathing.

Wiping the blood from Hikigaya's mouth, Yukinoshita without hesitation…

Take a deep breath; doing mouth to mouth breathing.

"Wake up….hey wake up…"

..

No response..

"Stop it Yukinoshita! I have brought the ADR machine! Give same space now!" Hiratsuka sensei come with ADR machine on her back. She unpack the box and pull out some wired and patch. However she cannot put the wired patch because Yukino's hand are on the way.

"Yukinoshita! Please give some space!"

"No! I will save him! He still can be saved! He can be saved! He can be saved! He still alive!"

"Yukinoshita! Get hold of yourself!"

"What you talking about sensei?...I..I'm okay. Lo-ook I just give him CPR push! Look sensei, he will wake up. HE WILL WAKE UP"

Grabbing both of Yukino's shoulder, Hiratsuka sensei try to knocks some sense to her.

"Back to your sense Yukinoshita!" Yukino look at Hiratsuka sensei in hollow eyes. She (Yukino) has break.

"Leave it to me sensei."

From behind Hiratsuka sensei, one of her student which is Miura Yumiko appears.

Miura Yumiko go infront of Yukinoshita and then….

**Slap!** Miura give one big slap straight to Yukino's left cheek.

"Did that knock some sense into you Yukinoshita?"

"He need to be saved…..he still…he still can be saved…he"

Miura Yumiko is known by her crude demeanours.

But at this moment, her motherly traits are going out in order to calm down one of her friends friends. She hugs Yukino and pats her head.

"Its okay, he will be saved…You have done more than enough..please stop Yukinoshita."

Tears starts to flowing from Yukino eyes. Her strong and cool facades, breaking and crumble.

She starts to crying like a lost child.

"Please…save him….i don't want him to die…please…please"

"Hiratsuka sensei, now!" Miura give a sign to Hiratsuka sensei to use the ADR machine.

A few minutes later, police and paramedics arrive at the scene.

* * *

Part 4

-Present time-

Outside the glassy ICU room, Yukino checking at Hikigaya worst shape.

"Hikigaya-kun…."

Placing her left palm on the glass and her right hand on her chest, she feels hurt.

Her eyes red; its wet with tears. She is strong. She never let her tears to fell easily. However the news about Hachiman really gives a big shake towards her. She knew the reasons why she feels like this.

Hikigaya Hachiman…is one of the important persons in her life.

The person who are incompetent, selfless, cynical, corrupted, narcistic, siscon, lolicon, and kind. He is too kind. Far too kind than any people that Yukino ever met.

The person that willing to go beyond anyone could think in order to help others.

Before he joins Service Club, Yukino's days are dull and bored. Everything is same. Everyone is same. People treating like a goddess. Nobody treat her like normal high school students.

But he; Hikigaya Hachiman is different. He treats her just like anyone else. And he the only one she can be who she want to be. She can be herself when she be with him.

Outsiders will mistake that they fighting every single day. However their word war and banter is just their daily routine. She can just say anything she wants when she was with him.

She cannot think a day without their banter. Everyday of her life are full with colours and spices.

She feel happy when they going out together.

She cannot imagine a world without Yuigahama and him, Hikigaya Hachiman.

Because of that she holds dearly her relationship with both of her friends.

No.

Not friends.

Its…

Right…

That's it …

She, her and him….

…they are..

..Best friends..

_**The person you argue most is the person you will love the most.**_

* * *

"Yukinoshita-san, I will send Yui back to her home. You can stay by yourself right?" Miura ask to Yukino.

"Yes. Thanks for your concern Miura-san."

"….Call me if you need anything. I ready to help you anytime you need me."

"….Yes…Ano…Thank you…Miura-san."

"..No. No need to thank me. We are…friends…so..its normal to give a hand when someone need it.…so…Even the Mighty Yukinoshita Yukino could break."

"..Say the person who-" Miura give a hug before Yukinoshita finish her rebuttal.

"It's okay. You still a normal girl. A girl can cry on another girl shoulder. Mind if I call you Yukino?."

"….n…"

"if that so….You can also call me Yumiko. Jya. See you tomorrow Yukino."

"Thanks…Yu..Yumiko."

Then both Yumiko and Yuigahama walking away.

A few minutes later, a foot steps are walking near to Yukinoshita.

"Yukino-chan….."

"Onee-san…" Yukino shocked by the appearance of her sister, Yukinoshita Haruno.

"Hikigaya-kun….. where is he? How is he?." Haruno asking in rush.

Yukino give an eyes sign to Hikigaya where about.

"Look for yourself."

"Thank you Yukino."

Looking at Hikigaya Hachiman from outside the mirror, Yukinoshita Haruno muttering something that people would not think to do it.

"wake up. Ney, Hikigaya-kun wake-up."

"…nee-san."

"Ney, Hikigaya-kun wake-up! Just wake-up! Don't just sleep at there YOUR S*N OF B***H! WAKE UP!"

She break. She has break. Like Yukinoshita Yukino, Yukinoshita Haruno also like has broken some switch within her body. The switch that maintain her façade from anyone else. A switch that hide the real Haruno from resurfaced.

"Ney….If you don't wake up…who..who will protect Yukino-chan! Ney! Hikigaya-kun! Wake up! You are my last resort! I will not allow you stop half way! Finish your role and you can take a break as much you like! Ney! WAKE UP!"

Yukinoshita Haruno has broken from starts. And this time she had broken once again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxx chapter 9 end xxxxxxxx**

* * *

Author note:

Wohooo, this part seriously really-really difficult. More difficult than Totsuka's tennis. CPR? First kiss? Mouth to mouth? Dead type? Oh god! It is difficult to become paramedics!

PS: There's goes Yukinoshita's first kiss~~


End file.
